1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bump structure, a wiring substrate, a semiconductor apparatus, and a bump structure manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Recently, the advancement and the complication of electronic products have reduced the pitches of bumps of electronic elements. As a method of forming narrow pitch bumps of a semiconductor chip, whose bump pitch is small, a technique is known in which a copper post is formed on each electrode pad on a semiconductor chip and in which an opening on each copper post is filled with solder (see JP-A-2009-177118).
However, in a related-art bump structure, when a semiconductor chip is mounted on a wiring substrate, sometimes, solder is crushed, and a bridge occurs between adjacent bumps.